Meister, Scythe and Wolf
by jazzcalhoun95
Summary: Three new girls attend DWMA, and each has a secret that could throw the city into chaos. FreeXOC , Franken SteinXOC. I do not own Soul Eater Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Ren! Misty, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Jack yelled after her friends. Jack - born Jaquelin - wasn't big on being late, she preffered being hours early and just being early by thrity minutes sent her off the edge.

Misty showed up first, dressed in her normal loose fitting tank top, jeans that hung dangerously low and brown leather sandals. Her hair was a complete mess, not that it bothered her, it kept people away from her and she preffered staying away from people, except Jack and Ren that is.

Misty was Jacks weapon but it seemed she lead Jack most of the time. Ren, born Rennea, was neither weapon or meister, she instead held a special ability that Lord Death considered worthy enough to enroll her as a student, and as a weapon at that.

"She'll be a while." Misty muttered as she hunched her back into her normal poster. If it wasn't for the hair color and the eyes, people thought Misty and Soul were related. Misty alwasy had her back hunched, moving like a member of the living dead you'd see in a movie. It was when she stood fully erect that people shrink away. Misty toward at a staggering 6 feet 8 inches while Jack was a meesly 5 foot 6. Ren was the shortest of them all, she was 5 foot 2 inches but made up for it in pure power.

"Ren, we will leave without you!" Jack yelled, stomping to the door. Born in the south Jack could be very kind, especially to guests, but if she was blocked from her daily plans she could unleash a wrath so powerful Lord Death himself might cringe at the sight.

When Ren finally did emerge, she was dressed in her usual ripped up skinny jeans, wife beater top and black hoodie with bear ears. "I'm ready! Sorry, my eye-liner was acting up today..." Ren explained. Jack sighed, she herself never wore any make up and MIsty only used mascara.

"Is Dr. Stein gonna dissect something else today?" Ren asked as they climbed the stairs to the DWMA.

"He prob'bly will, Sugar." Jack said, her thich souther accent making her words heavy but kind.

"I don't like ti when he does...especially last week when he dissected that dog..."

"Sug'r, the dog was very sick and he put it out of his mis'ry" Jack explained. Misty had past them already thanks to her legs which took her three steps at a time. "Remember Boomer? Would you rather he'd a suffered?" Boomer was Jacks old farm dog who had been hit my a car. The car ran over his spine, paralizing him from the stomach down. The vets said he was in pain and Jack made the choice to put him down. Ren had wept for days after that.

"It's still not right..." Ren said softly.

The three girls took their seats near the middle of the room as Sid pulled up a diagram on the over-head projector. "Soul, did you get the notes from yesterday?" Mister mumbled over the desk. Soul looked up at her with the same sleepy eyes as always.

"Yeah, here." Soul said, passing them up to her.

"Misty, Soul, what are you doing?" Sid snapped at them.

"Soul was helping me ith my notes because I failed to pay attention to your astounding teaching lessons, sir." Misty mumbled, even though to Sid it sounded like she was just making muffled noises.

"Speak up next time when you talk." Sid growled before turning back to the board. Misty was busy already copying Souls notes. She saw Soul as more of a little brother than a possible boyfriend, and Soul felt the same with her.

"Mist, close yer eyes, ya'lls distracting me." Jack whispered. Misty sighed and complied. Her eyes were always glowing like black lights, illuminating whatever was in front of her. She was a hit at the cities yearly Halloween party, all she did was sit in some dark bushes and open her eyes every few minutes to scare the children with their other-wordly glow.

"Keep 'em open, it's kinda cool." Soul whispered with a chuckle. Misty chuckled lowly, thow it came out raspy and rumbly.

Ren leaned her head down and yawned from he rlack of sleep the night before. She was out on Lord Deaths Orders to patrol the city, as she did every other night. She was regreting showing him her ability.

Behind them, Liz was painting her fingernails and Patty was staring off into space giggling. Between them sat Kid, staring down at the three girls. Symmetry was dear to him but her couldn't stop looking at the three infront of him. No pairing of them could create a symmetrical pair. Misty's hair was ong and unrully, Rens short and bobbed, Jacks medium length and in a pony tail. Misty tall and slender, Jack medium height and strongly built while Ren was short and skinny. No matter how he put them together he couldn't make them symmetrical and it drove him crazy.

"How's it going witht he souls?" Misty muttered to Soul.

"Got 76 so far, you?"

"63, you going on the Australian trip?"

"I hear there's plenty of kishins down there." Soul said, grabbing the soda fromt he machine. "Aren't you gonna eat?" Soul asked, seeing she hadn't grabbed any lunch.

"Ate a kishin egg last night, some fat rapist/murderer dude, soul fricken made me sick." Misty explained, rubbing her stomach.

"Ugh, I hate those kind too, their just to slimy." He agreed as they walked through the cafateria. During lunch Misty and Soul hung out, talking about whatever, Jack sat with Maka and Ren sat with Liz.

Soul grabbed a seat by the window and Misty slid into the seat across from him. The seat made her sit awkwardly. The table was too low from her legs which stuck upward like a parent in a pre-schoolers chair, causing her to sit sideways and lean against the window.

"At least we're not as bad as Black*Star." Soul commented.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Tsubaki...she tries so hard..." Misty mumbled.

"Not her fault, Black*Star means well, but he can't really help who he is." Soul said, and as if to punctuate his point Black*Star screamed across the lunch room how big a star he was. Misty sighed and shook her head. "How are you and Jack doing?"

"Same, she finds the kishins and I kill them...then eat them..."

"How did you two even meet? You never told me."

"Good question. Iw as living in Chicago, she was living on some farm in the south, never really asked where. One day I got tired of life and just started walking...walked for days and days until I came across her farm...there was a kishin there...it killed her mother and ate her soul right in fornt of Jack...I ran to help and that's when we found we could syncronize out souls...killed the thing and I ate its soul..." Misty explained. Soul was happy he always leaned on the table, becasue if he hadn't he wouldn't have really heard her talking.

"Damn...I didn't know it was that bad..." Soul said, sitting up, eyes widening slightly.

"You wouldn't know it by looking at her..."

"And Ren?"

"She's pretty normal, except when her parents found out about her they sent her to an institution...she broke out a week later and roamed the country for a whole year before she came here..." Misty said softly. "I never told you any of that?"

"No, you never really told me anything about your guys' lives...you normally just talk about what's going on right now..."

Misty shrugged and looked out the window.


	2. Ren

Ren panted heavily as she sprinted around the perimiter of the city, keepinghe reyes open for anything strange. She followed the path she had worn into the sand from her previous patrols, follwing the curves and dips as if it was second nature. She was 3/4 of the the way done and she slowly her pace slightly, feeling her paws hit the ground rythmicly. Her large heaed swiveled back and forth, ears flicking, trying to pick up some alien sound. She heard nothing and looked forward, towards the entrance to the city. As she neared, she noticed a lone figure standing in the light. Ren growled and sped up enough to get close before moving in a stalking stance. It wasn't until she was within fifty yards that she realized who it was a rise to her four legs and trot forward.

It was Spirit, the Death Sythe. He checked in every night on Lord Deaths orders. Spirit had noticed her before, it was hard to miss a two story black and red wolf. "Did you find anything?" He asked, turning fully to her. Ren stopped infront of him and shook her massive head slowly. "Lord Death requested that you expand your route to a hundred yards out." Spirit relayed to her. Ren sighed a deep sigh, blowing the sand at her feet in all directions. Spirit walked to her and placed a hand on her foreleg. "I know, I know, if you'd like I could talk with Lord Death and have your school days every other day as well." Spirit suggested warmly. He saw Ren as a second daughter, and Ren saw him as the father she always wanted.

Ren closed her eyes and imagined her human form down the last minute detail before she felt her insides turning. She felt her ribs realining and her bones shrinking, she became cold as her fur left her and was replaced by milky human skin. Her clothes were appearing from ehr skin, falling away from it as they came. Spirit respectivly turned his eyes away since he knew sometimes her clothes didn't appear correctly and a small flash usually happened if Ren didn't pay attention.

When Ren was all settle she grunted to Spirit, signalling it was safe for him to look. Spirit turned to her and smiled brightly. "Here, I brought you snack." He said, holding a bag up for her.

"Thanks, what time is it?" Ren asked, her mouth dry now. It was fine when she sweated as a wolf, her mouth didn't get dry, but as a human her sweat went from her mouth to her skin, taking the moisture with it. Ren dug in the bag and pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk, chugging half of it quickly before looking for the food. Looks like Spirit went to Death Burger and got her her favorite burger. She sat down on the cool sand and ate gratefully.

"Three int he morning, Lord Death said four more laps and you'll be done." Spirit said, pulling his soda from the bag. "Is school going well for you?"

"Same as always, I guess, I"ve just been sleeping alot."

"I'm telling you I can arrange it so your patrol days don't interfere with your school to much." Spirit offered again.

"Then I'd be getting special treatment, and you know how I am about 'special treatment'..." Ren said for the hundreth time that week.

"If you say so, I"m just trying to help you out." He said, taking a few gulps of his soda, sighing deeply. Spirit did love Ren like a daughter and he wanted to do all the things Maka wouldn't let him do for her. But Ren was almost as stubborn as Maka. Ren never wanted any of the perks Spirit could give her in school or in life itself.

"Why do I have to patrol?" Ren asked absentmindedly.

"To protect the people of Death City, Renny, you know that." Spirit said, glancing at her, "why? do you not like it?"

"Don't know any other girl my age who does this."

"Well, most girls your age don't turn into giant wolfs." Spirit laughed. Ren only smiled as she stared up into the sky, looking at all the stars that could be seen. Sometimes she wondered what her real parents would think of her now. If they were to see how important she was, that she helped defend a major city and worked for Lord Death himself. But she knew they would only scoff at her. They never cared for her, they were only interested in their image. They had her only to make their family 'perfect'. She had an older brother, Nicolas, whom she hated. Her parents were freaks about being perfect. Nicolas was ont he football team and was its captain, he was an honor student, he sang in the church choir, he helped little old ladies cross the street. He was everything Ren wasn't.

Ren was bred to be prefect. In the years she was with ehr family, her hair was long and always in braids. She word sweater and jerseys to show her team spirit. But she was a problem child. She would get detention nearly every single day in the first grade. She wasn't honor roll since she failed pretty much everything except science classes, and in those she was always playing with scalples and beakers, being very 'unlady like'. Her parents put up with it until their camping trip. Ren had been runnign around and felt something inside her. She felt like nature was something she could connect with and felt a deep feeling within her explode. She had been frightened when it happened. Her skin broke out in thick black hair that was red around her hands, feet and newly formed muzzle. She screamed at the sudden feeling of her bones morphing, some growing and some shrinking. Her fmaily heard her screams and ran to her aid, only to find her halfway into her transformation. Her spine bending into that of a wolf, her legs twisted and her face elongating. She was already ten feet tall and her eyes, now becoming as red as blood pleaded with them to help her. But they screamed and ran from her. She was left alone.

She does not remember what she did after she had fully transformed. She has brief memories of running through the woods, of chasing down a deer, but nothign more. When she came to she was int he middle of the woods, in her normal clothes, laying in the dirt by a creek. She was alone, scared and cold. It took her three days to find someone and get back to her family. When she returned, thanks to the police, her 'family' told the police she had an episode and had run off, that she had a history of misbehavior. The police looked into it and her record confirmed she was a bit of a problem child. Ren had pleaded with them to take her back, but they claimed she had a drug problem and she would be sent to an institution to correct her behavior.

Ren hated it. They treated her like an animal there, and so that's how she behaved. When they tried to shove pills down her throat she bit their fingers, drawing blood on occasion. When they locked her in a solitary confinement room, she howled her heart out, the noise carrying over the entire building, causing many of the other patients to have emotional breakdowns. The only way she would calm down was to be outside. Then she stood int eh sun and breathed in the smell of the world. On her third trip outside, she diecided she'd had enough of this. She walked tot he fence line as the orderlies yelled at her and felt that same feeling she had gotten in the woods come back. This time, she wasn't afraid and let it pour out of her soul. She remembered mostly screaming and panicing, but when she had gained her full consentration, she only remembered sprinting. Sprinting on four paws, feeling the wind through her fur, the sting of the cold morning air in her lungs. She ran for a long time, changing into her normal self to fool people who believed they were guardian angels into feeding her, then she would disappear in the morning.

A year later she had come across two blondes, making their way west. Ren tried to play them for food, but the one shorter blonde said she could see more than she was letting on, and told her of a place she would be excepted. Ren had agreed to come, but in her mind she was going to try and take whatever they had when they had their guard down. When they made it to Death City, Ren couldn't believe it was real. She couldn't believe that Lord Death himself took an interest in her abilities and gave her the responsibility of patroling the city.

When she had met Spirit, she found him annoying, but after the time they spent together int eh Death Room, Ren had slowly accepted him as a father figure, and he saw her as a second daughter.

Ren liked it here. She didn't wanna leave.


	3. Misty

Misty walked the dark streets of the city alone: as was costum for her. She didn't sleep that much and prefered to wonder around the city until near dawn, then she would get two hours of sleep at most and be ready for what the day had to offer. She didn't really see anyone on her walk, just a few staggering drunks. It took just one look from ehr glowing purple eyes to send them running. Misty knew she wasn't entirely human, but she couldn't figure out what exactly she was.

She was heading to Dr. Steins lab. For the past month he'd been conducting experiments to see if he can find out what she was, and maybe if they could fix it. She let him cut at her flesh, pull blood from her veins and take peices of skin for tests, it didn't hurt her and she new anything he sliced of cut out would be back by the next day. She cracked her neck and pulled on her sunglasses, so she wouldn't scare to many people. She was sure the last drunk had pissed himself when he saw her eyes. She looked ahead and sighed. With the sunglasses it would look like she had some punk rock glasses with lightbulbles in them. She cracked her neck and turned a corner down an old alley way. It was a short-cut she frequented enough to know who would be waiting.

The group of people at the end of the alley growled when they saw her. "If it ain't the freak." one growled, swinging a large section of chain around. Misty stopped walking and had her gaze fixed on the ground. "We owe you a beating from last week, bitch." Misty only removed her sunglasses and tucked them into a pocket of her baggy parachute pants, her gaze still pointed at a rock in front of her feet. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, shoving her back a few steps. Misty didn't falter, she only reversed and stopped.

"Come on, bitch, say something." Another sneered, shoving her back again.

"I wouldn't do that." misty muttered, lifting her head enough to stare at them through her messy bangs.

"Why not? Got something we couldn't handle?" The last one asked with a leer.

"I'm giving you a last warning...let me pass." She said in a hushed whisper. The one with the chain chuckled and swung it around faster. Misty stood up to her full height and sighed. "Fine...I can't force you to do something you clearly are incapable of...but I will help you." She mumbled as her iris' and pupils slowly disapeared and her eyes were only glowing purple orbs.

"Take her down." The biggest one yelled as the other two charged at her. Misty narrowed her eyes and scowled at them before letting loose.

"Was you're walk here eventful?" Stein asked as he selected a scalple from the table.

"You should know." She muttered, laying face down on the operating table. Stein simply hummed in thought as he lifted her shirt up, gving him better access to her back.

"Has it been getting worse, staying the same or lessening?" He asked, making a cut along her spine. He still was not used to what came out of her. It wasn't blood. It was far from it. It was a type of mist (which explained for her nickname). It came out black and in small tendrils that wrapped themselves around his scalple but disapated almost instantly. He was removing a square inch section of her skin to do further tests on it. They were still unable to tell what exactly she was and that surprised Stein. He new of all the creatures in this world and Misty didn't have any of their characteristics.

"Somewhat worse...I think I really hurt someone on the way here..." She said softly. Stein heard her clear as day. He had spoken to her enough times to learn ehr way of talking. Never had her voice gone above a whisper, and he had learned how each word, each letter sounded when she spoke, so even if she spoke as softly as a butterflies wings he cold understand her.

"It's to be expected I suppose. Until we find out what exactly is causing this it'll be difficult for you to control it." Stein said, peeling the section of skin away form her body. Misty didn't flinch as it happened, rather she closed her eyes and sighed. "How are your friends?" He asked, noticing the skin around the wound was slowly inching close to each other to seal itselft while the mist still drifted out of her.

"I'm afraid that' all I can do for tonight...Michealle." Stein said, lips curling in a smile as he place a large band-aid over the gap in her skin. Misty's lips twitched slightly. Stein had never seen her smile. Come to think of it, he had never seen he show any emotion at all. Krtisten Stweart had more facial expressions that her (I HAD TO DO IT!).

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Stein." Misty said, pulling down the back of her shirt. Misty stod from the table and looked at Stein. She was a few inches taller than him and had to look down. Stein thought it was funny that a girl nearly half his age was this much taller than her.

"It's no trouble, Michealle, I enjoy our time together." Stein said, brushing their fingers together. Misty looked down at their hands. She knew he loved her, but she was unsure about her feelings. She had never felt love and never knew anyone who showed love to her besides Stein. It confused her but it made her feel...what was that emotion Ren always went on about...? Happy. It made her happy.

Stein was intrigued with her. This girl with glowing eyes and tall stature. He smiled at her softly and moved to the side, allowing her to pass and leave. "I will see you soon, Michealle." He said as she walked past him.

"Yes...I'll see you soon."


	4. Jack

Jack was standing on the roof of their apartment complex with a length of rope in her hand, twisting and bending the rope until she got a desired lasso. She wasn't on the farm any more but the still practiced any chance she got. It was early morning and she was looking for something to hook when her eyes landed on the window across from her apartment. She knew it was Souls room and he was probably out doing something but he always left his window open. Jack smirked at it and bent down, looking for a better view of what was inside. She saw Blair laying on his bed in her normal cat form and smiled, eyeing her hat. It would be a difficult catch but this was a girl who managed to hook Whirlwind, the toughest and meanest bull in her old County. She was a pro with a rope and wasn't afraid to show it.

She let out a length of rope from her hand and started twirling it, getting it to form a circle over the ground. Once she was satisfied she gave a flick of her wrist and raised the lasso over her head, swinging it with more vigor to get it really going. She smiled and tipped back her cowboy hat. Her hat was light brown suade with three bear claw necklasses braisded around the bowl. She got those bear claws from her uncle. She loved this hat.

Blair yawned and stretched out, making Jacks access even better. "Lasso don't fail meh now!" Jack cheered, throwing it at the open window. It soared across the gap between the apartments and slid easily into the window. Jack pulled the rope slightly causing the lasso to shrink in diameter and allow it to fall easily over blairs hat. She smirked and pulled at the right time, causing the hat to be pulled perfectly from Blairs furry head.

Jack could hear Blair yelp and jump ontot he window sill as Jack grabbed the hat herself. "Sorry, there, Blair, jus' had to do it." Jack called, taking off her cowboy hat at placing Blairs hat on her head. "Ah kinda like this hat, though, think Ah could pull it awf?" When Jack yelled it caused her accent to become heavier and lazier, which some found cute.

Blair smiled and disappeard in a puff of smoke and reapeared in her usual human form wearing a black leather bikini top and black leather shorts. She jumped from the window and landed on her flying pumpkin, floating up the the roof. "Hey, Jaqueline!" Blair cooed, jumping off the pumpkin and smiling at her.

"It's Jack, Blair, ya'll know that." Jack said as Blair took her hat off Jacks head. Blair shrugged and picked up the lasso.

"You're pretty good at this, growing up in the country and all."

"Ya learn plenty from growing yer own food, cookin' and being an al'round good person." Jack said, rubbing the back of her head. "Ah don't really know what Ah am, can't be a southern belle since Ah ain't no push over and I ain't no boy so Ah can't be a souther gentleman..."

"Southern Gentlewoman?" Blair offered with a wide smile.

"Sure, whah not?" Jack laughed.

"Why on earth are you up this late?" Blair asked, stretchign out her lithe body.

"Used to it, on the farm if ya weren' up by dawn ya didn' deserve tah be in the fam'ly." Jack explained, looking intot he distance where the sun was just starting to poke out from behind the horizon. "You wan' some coffe?"

"Sure, I'm up already." Blair said with a shrug as she followed Jack to the stairs. "So, what's up with Soul and Misty? Their pretty close, huh?" Blair asked as they entered the apartment.

"Wha? Nah, Misty ain' interested in relationships any more than a dog is with a mouse." Jack said, shaking her head. Blair had to pause and consider what Jack had said.

"You sure? They're always together after all."

"Misty's a pretty laid back girl, she doesn' care for al that lovey dovey hoo-ha." Jack said as she poured two cups of coffee. "Ah don' even think she cares about becomin' a Death Sahthe, to be honest."

"That doesn't surprise me, I;m not being mean but does she even feel emotions? She walks around like she's been deprived of sleep for a whole month." Blair commented, looking at the array of coffee additives.

"Ah think she does, Blair, Misty just doesn't know how to handle hers. Ah'd tell you why but Ah'm afraid as her friend Ah can't go telling everybody." Jack said, pouring honey into her coffee.

"Don't worry, I understand...is that any good?" Blair asked, pointing to the honey. Jack nodded.

"It's from mah gran-gran Dorreen, she raises bees that drink from sunflower seeds and roses, gives the honey a nice earthy taste." Jack told her as she passed over the honey jar. Blair dipper her finger in the golden goo and licked her finger before smiling apperciativly and pouring a generous amount in her own coffee.

"You're pretty cool...Jack, why don't we ever hang out?'

Jack shrugged and sipped her coffee, "Ah always figured you thought I was some country bumpkin." She confessed.

"Well, maybe at first because of the way you talk, but since I'm getting to know you more you're pretty cool."

"Well thank you kindly, Blair, t'be honest Ah've been lookin' for some gal to hang out with, Ren's been saying it ain' right for a girl to have fifty guy friends and two girl friends."

"Well, I see her point. I'll be happy to hang out with you, Jack. You could share some of your southern style with me."

Jack smiled brightly and drank her coffee.


	5. Character Facts

CHARACTER FACTS!

**Jack**

**Voice actor**: Reba McEntire (I just make her accent a little heavier) Known for: Fox and the Hound 2 (Dixie)

**Past**: Jack was born to a large family, five brothers and one sister. Since she could hold a hoe she has been working the farm and took a liking to animals around the age of seven, where she learned to lasso horses and cattle. At the age of 13 she won her counties bull riding competition by holding on for a staggering 27 seconds before falling off and getting her left leg trampled. She holds no scars on that leg but she claims she can feel a kishins presents when her leg muscles ache. Jack always has on her dark brown suade and leather cowboy hat with three bear claws tied around the bowl of the hat. The hat was a gift from her aunt and the bear claws from her uncle and she considers them part of her own body. She displays some Indiana Jones tendencies with her hat, as in freaking out if it is left behind during a fight and will smash her way through anything and anyone to get it back. Ren also has a forth bear claw as a necklass, which she obtained during a hunting trip (she did not kill the bear, merely find a dead one and take its claw and part of its bone. When she was 16 she witnessed her mother murder at the hands of a kishin. Jack tried to stop it but it merely swatted her away like a fly, eating her mothers soul in front of her. Before the kishin could kill her, Misty showed up and Jack felt a connecting between them. Misty had transformed into her scythe form and Jack used her to kill the kishin. A few days later, as Misty was still staying at her home out of Jacks hospitality, they received a letter admitting them to the DWMA. Jack and Misty left immediately, taking horses part of the way before meeting up with Ren.

**Personality**: Ren looks out for anyone she likes as though their a member of her family, which she considers them all, even those she does not have a particular liking for. Ren supports her friends in all they do but looks out for their well being at all times.

**Likes**: Country music, watching the sunrise and set, cooking, putting her lasso skills to use

**Dislikes**: People who put down her style or what she stands for, snobby 'city folk'

**Fighting Style**: Being hot blooded, Jack will rush into a fight with anyone, kishin or not. Primarily, in a fight with a kishin, Jack will confuse it with only frontal attacks before seemingly retreating. When the kishin has lost interest in her, Jack attacks from above, sometimes using a lasso to subdue the kishin while Misty attacks it from behind, killing it.

* * *

**Misty**

**Voice actor**: Brina Palencia (More hushed though) known for: Hell Girl - Ai Enma (English)

**Past**: Misty was born in the city of Chicago. Her story is slightly like the Thompson Sisters but Misty left willingly after having even of her drunk fathers and drug addict mothers abuse at the age of ten. She survived very well on the streets, keeping away from large groups of people and targeting people she believed to be carrying money. She never killed or mugged, merely using her abilities to put them into a few moments nap while she robbed them. When she did this, Misty would stand a short distance away after she robbed them to ensure they woke up safely and no one came around and messed with them. When she was fifteen she left the city and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, just that she wanted a change of scenery. As she walked she came across a large farm. She thought maybe they would be kind enough to give her some food and shelter for the night so she made her way down the long dirt driveway. As she neared the house something felt off. As she came closer she saw some kind of twisted, ugly creature standing over a fresh and bloody corpse while a girl screamed at it and swung an old rusted scythe at it as it ate some sort of blue orb. Misty ran forward try and help and felt a strange connection with the girl. When she reached her the girl grabbed her wrist, causing the hidden power in Misty's Soul to unleash itself, causing Misty to transform into a scythe. After killing the creature Misty stayed with the girl and learned a few days later they had been accepted to the DWMA. Misty agreed to go after only a few moments of the letter being opened and they set out.

**Weapon form**: Misty's weapon form is a scythe with a black and blue blade. The is one blade at the top of the staff (Like Souls but different colors) and one at the bottom of the staff pointing in the opposite direction, allowing Jack to use her for spinning attacks. She does poses an eye in this form (Much like Souls) but hers is more cat like in shape. (This is yet another reason people think they are related). As with most weapons, Misty can project a 'safe haven' in her weapon form, which entails her being in a place that calms her and allows for better soul resonance. Her safe haven is that of a winding meadow filled with white flowers under a staring night sky.

**Personality**: Misty is fairly easy going, preferring to just blend in with the wood-work than actually interact with anyone. Those she does interact with she considered very close to her and will do anything for. Since her time running around has left her with little memory of a family, and the ones she does have don't fit the bill of 'family; she has appointed different people to be the family in her life. She considers Soul her little brother (even though they are the same age), Ren and Jack to be her sisters, Lord Death as her father and Marie as her mother. She does not tell anyone of these strange thoughts but merely acts the part, being friendly and kind to Soul, Ren and Jack and looking up to Lord Death and Marie for guidance. She still is unsure of her feelings towards Stein since she has never felt any other love but for the kind she feels for the aforementioned people.

**Likes**: Nighttime - preferably around one in the morning when it is at its darkest, those she considers her family, alone time, classic literature - preferably Italian.

**Dislikes**: Death the Kid (She can't stand him), the color pink, preps

* * *

**Ren**

**Voice actor**: Mehan Holingshead - Best known for: Shion (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) (English)

**Past**: Ren was born into a family who was obsessed with perfection (More so than Kid is with symmetry) and was bread to be a perfect lady. Ren hated being a perfect girl and would try and screw up at any chance (getting multiple detentions, suspensions and one near explultion). Her family put up with her for years before a camping trip changed their minds. During the trip Ren felt at one with nature, leading to her discovery that she can transform into a giant wolf. When her family saw the transformation they decided they'd had enough of her and abandoned her. When Ren was brought back to her family a few days later, they lied to police saying she had a drug problem. The police then offered an institution to help her, and her family accepted. At the institution she raised more hell, biting the orderlies when they tried to give her medicine, howling all night and causing patients to have emotional breakdowns. During a trip outside she decided she'd had enough and let her wild side loose, changing herself into a large wolf and breaking out of the institution. She lived on the run for years, scamming people to get money and food until she met up with Jack and Misty, who promised her bigger and better things. She came with and eventually settled down with them, and shortly thereafter gaining the job as City Patrol.

**Other form**: Rens wolf form is that of a large black wolf with red paws, a red muzzle, red tipped ears and a red tipped tail, along with red eyes. She can change the size of her form at will, becoming as small as a regular wolf or as large as a three story building. She prefers to be somewhere in the middle of those sizes when on patrol. During her transformation, however, she can become very animalistic, often lashing out at those who try and come her down as she morphs from a human to a wolf under extreme stress. It is her transformation from a Wolf to Human that she is at her calmest as her human mind comes back to her fully.

**Personality**: Ren is very 'in your face' and does not settle for one worded answers to her questions. Ren is the most fashion forward of her two friends, often wearing something between punk rock style and skimpy. Though Ren lacks a full body (She has slightly larger breasts than Maka) she does not hold back from showing off her body, often wearing short short skirts with small panties. While Ren will flirt with anything with a heartbeat, she has her standards. She does openly flirt with Soul and Kid but is often turned down, though she is not perturbed. Ren will act as though she does not care what anyone does but she truthfully does, often trying to carefully stop someone from doing something foolish.

**Likes**: The feeling of cold nighttime air in her lungs, crazy colored lipstick (Often going for reds, blacks, blues and greens), skinny jeans and hoodies.

**Dislikes**: Hiro (she can't stand him like Misty can't stand Kid), her job as City Patrol, frilly dresses (she prefers cocktail dresses at most), sandals, perfume (She uses mens cologne)


	6. Chance meeting

Jack and Misty had been roaming for hours. The temperature had dropped from near 100 to 50 in only a few hours. They were in Australia now, looking for kishins to kill. Soul and Maka were here to along with Liz, Patti, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki. They had each taken different areas of the continent to explore. Black*Star and Tsubaki were the closest Jack felt, being 50 miles away. "Feel anything?" Misty uttered softly, coming to a hault.

Jack stopped as well and looked around. It was near pitch black out here except for the silver gleam of the moon. Jack narrowed her eyes and tipped back her hat, surveying the area. "Yea, Ah do. But it's weak..." Jack said, beginning to walk around again. "Come on...we gotta keep movin'." Misty followed her, lifting up her long bangs that hung down to her nose up so she look around better. Her eyes gave her a kind of night-vision view. She couldn't really make out what anything was, but she was able to see their wavelengths. Some were scampering on the ground, they were probably mice or some coyotes...were coyotes in Australia or was that dingos? She didn't know and she didn't care. Their souls were small, nothing a kishin would eat even if it was starving. Animal souls weren't worth eating, you'd just get a horrible upset stomach, barf a little and maybe get rabies of the soul. It wasn't like madness, rabies of the soul messed with your perception of others souls. Kishin soul would look like humans, humans like witches and witches like kishins. It confused you tot eh point you give up on life.

Misty ignored them and looked further. She saw the souls of Kid, Liz and Patti about 78 miles away. She didn't see Soul or Maka anywhere, though. "I think we should call it quits, Jack." Misty muttered, turning on her heels.

"Ah ain' goin' no where till Ah find that damn kish-" Jacks rant was cut out by the sudden rumbling under their feet. Jack gasped and looked down, feeling the dark soul rushing up. "It's und'r us!" Jack yelled, jumping to the side and the kishin came crashing to the surface. Misty stood her ground, letting her bangs fall back into place and she lowered her stance and growled. "Mistay! Git behind it!" Jack yelled, detaching her laso from her belt. Misty grunted and ran around the monster. It was tall, nearly ten feet. It reaked of blood and death and Misty didn't actually feel like eating its soul. Maybe she'd give it to Soul as a gift. Jack swung her lasso around, trying to get a good vantage point to rope the damned thing. The kishin roared and turned on her, swinging a massive hand at her. Jack swung her lasso over her shoulder, aiming for the creatures head. She met gazes with the beast and glared as the lasso landed over its neck. Jack smirked slightly and tugged as hard as she could, causing the creature the falter slightly.

Misty ran from the other direction, stretching her arm out to Jack. Jack grabbed it and heaved Misty into the air as she began to glow and her skin harden. Jack smirked at the creature as Misty transformed fully into her scythe form. Jack swung Misty is a circle, building up momentum before lunging at the kishin. It howled in anger and sliced its claws at her, knocking her off course as she was about the slice it in two.

"_Jack, try to get below it, it doesn't have that much speed._" Misty said, appearing in the blades shiny surface.

"Ah'm tryin'! This things arms are way fast!" Jack growled, blocking the kishins claws with Misty's staff. Jack lunged forward, trying to find a weak spot on this thing before it clawed her in half.

"_Jab up now!" _Misty called, other, do to her usual tone her call was more like a normal persons speaking voice. Jack obeyed and was able to block another blow. "_Swing left then jab up._" Misty was telling her directions, being able to focus on more than one thing in this form. Jack listened and was able to make a clean swipe at its leg, slicing it nearly in half. Jack saw her opening and ran around it, jumping into the air and raising Misty over her head before bringing her back down on the kishins head and slicing its body in two.

"Gotcha ya slipp'ry snake!" Jack cheered as she hit the ground, releasing Misty so she can change back. Misty stretched out and grabbed the floating red orb.

"64, Jack, not bad." Misty said, bouncing the orb in her hand.

"Well, eat the danged thing!" Jack teased. Misty's lips twitched at an attempt to smile before lifting the soul to her lips and opening her mouth as wide as she could to take the soul in. Souls didn't leave much room for chewing, but they were slightly squishy so Misty broke it apart with her tongue, smashing it to the room of her mouth before trying to chew and swallow. It was when they went down your throat that it fell good. They were hot like fresh cooked soup that warmed you up inside. Misty swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. "How'd that one taste?" Jack asked. It was a type of game they played, Misty ate the soul and Jack asked what it tasted like and Misty tried to answer to the best of her ability.

"It tasted like...burnt ham and cat litter dust..." Misty answered, hunching her back and turning to Jack.

"Gross, how d'you stomach that?"

"It's the feeling of the soul sliding down that helps, it's like you just ate soup to fast off the stove but that feeling you get in your stomach helps." Misty explained again.

"Let's head back, the others are prob'bly doing the same." Jack said, picking it her laso and looping it around her belt-loop. "Geez're my dogs barkin'!" Jack joked as they walked.

"I'm fine." Misty mumbled, cracking her neck.

"Yer always okay! Geez don't ya ever feel pain?"

"I do...I just don't show it...showing pain is what gets you killed." Misty said in a low growl as she walked faster, leaving Jack behind. Jack sighed. Misty didn't handle pain well, and she refused to talk about it. Misty probably wouldn't talk for the rest of the night now.

* * *

Ren rounded a corner on her patrol and sprinted forward. She felt like making this an all nighter instead of quitting around 4 in the morning. She huffed heavily as she jumped a sand dune and followed her new trail. It would take her a few more days to efficiently wear a trial into the sand, for now she was working on scent alone. When it came to her own wolf scent, she couldn't tell you what it smelled like, nor could she tell you what anyone really smelled like, except a few people. Misty's scent was a soft wet musk, like a crawlspace. Steins was a strong scent of fermeldahide and Jack smelled like cow doo-doo with a hint of hay.

As she ran she came across two new scents she hadn't smelled before. Ever. She stopped and looked around, swinging her large head to scan the area. She saw two figures a distance away and growled deeply in her chest, baring her teeth as the hair neat her tail stood up. Ren set her legs apart, crouching low to the ground before shooting forward. She glided over the cool sand with ease, making fast ground as she neared the intruders. The smaller one turned to her and screamed before running away. The larger one turned to her slowly, not moving other than that. Ren stopped ten yards away from him and growled. The figure was male. A large male at that, and his scent was earthy, almost like Rens.

"That's new." The male said in a deep, rumbling voice. Ren growled again before barking sharply at him, snarling with her teeth glistening in the moonlight. "You're not a werewolf...so what are you?" He asked, turning to her fully. Ren only growled and crept forward. The man didn't seemed fazed. Ren glanced at the city before tilting her head back and giving out a long, loud howl that tore through the night like a searing hot knife through butter. The man stepped back and looked at the city. "Wait...uhhh...you're the patrol?" The man asked. Ren gave a toothy grin, which to anyone watching could be considered a smirk and crept closer to the man.

"Free! What are you doing!? RUN!" The first figure yelled. Ren whipped her head towards her and growled, taking a step towards her. By her smell Ren knew she was a witch. Witches smelled like pure death to Ren, and do to Lord Deaths orders, Ren was to kill any witch that came near the city.

Ren had been dying to sink her teeth into something for a long time.

Free followed her gaze and looked at Eruka, then back to Ren. "You know she's a witch..." Before Ren could answer, she was sprinting after the witch girl, running as fast as she could. She didn't know what kind of witch this was but 99.7% of witches could kill you with just a snap of their fingers and Ren wanted her between her teeth before she had the chance. The witch screamed as Ren drew closer and opened her jaws. Ren was about to snap down on the witch when something hit her from the side, sending her skidding fifty feet. Ren struggled to her feet and looked back to where she had been standing. In her place was a werewolf. She's never seen once before but she knew what it was. The man was a werewolf, that's way he smelled nearly the same as her. Ren was no werewolf, but she shared some similarities.

Ren took a few steps closer and snarled, opening her mouth to show her teeth again. The werewolf growled at her in turn before sprinting at her. Ren huffed and ran to meet him. He was six times smaller than her but when they collided, it was like two boulders slamming into each other. The werewolf sliced at her, cutting her above her shoulder and down the front of her chest. Ren howled in pain and reeled back, trying to regain her composure before another attack. Ren shook her massive head in anger, trying to figure out how to get around this guy.

"Eruka, you go back, I'll deal with the wolf." The werewolf said over his shoulder. The witch nodded before running away again. Ren raised her head quickly, watching the witch leave on a giant tadpole looking thing before growling at the werewolf. He ruined this chance to kill the witch! He ruined this chance!

Ren howled again, this time in pure anger before charging him like a pissed off bull. The werewolf charged her as well, raising a clawed hand to slice at her. As his arm swung, Ren bent her head down and bit down on his arm, swinging her head widely back and forth, feeling his hard body hit the sides of her head before she dropped him. She expected him to be lying dead in a pile of twisted limbs, but this wasn't the case. The werewolf was perfectly fine - save for a few scratches and bumps. Ren backed up, wondering what had happened. Why this man wasn't dead.

Her target stood slowly, dusting himself off with a small chuckle. "I"m immortal, little Wolfie." He said, cracking his neck. Ren had a quick flash of Misty because of that image. From behind her, she heard faint running and recognized them. It was Spirit. When Ren sounded the alarm eh had rushed to he aid, but he was still a ways off. Ren was panting now and she couldn't support any weight on her left foreleg. Ren felt the best way to go was to change back while she still could. Ren closed her eyes, focusing on her human form as she felt a tingle run through her body. "What the heck are you doing? You tired or something?" The werewolf asked. Ren released a sigh as her body began to change. First she began shrinking, then her fur began to disappear as her clothes materialized. F

Free froze and changed back himself when he saw what was happening. That wasn't a wolf, it was a girl...but she wasn't a werewolf...what the heck was going on? His head was hurting because of this.

Ren felt the cuts on her arms shrank with her, which caused her great pain. Because of this, Ren didn't notice her shirt didn't materialized correctly. Sometimes her clothes came back disheveled, mostly when she had been fighting. Ren opened her eyes when the transformation was done and looked at the werewolf who was blushing brightly. Ren glared before looking down and seeing her shirt was bunched up over her breasts, and she had not worn a bra that day. Ren screeched in embarrassment and pulled down her shirt. The werewolf was still staring at her.

"What the fuck are you looking at, PERVERT!" Ren yelled, adding a growl to the end of her words. The werewolf looked like she smacked him before growling himself.

"You're the one not wearing a bra-thing, how was I supposed to know that would happen.?!"

"YA could have looked away!"

"It's a little late for that isn't it!?" Free yelled before looking like her remember something. Ren realized it too, Spirit was very close, coming up the dune they were on. Free looked at her again, claiming her gaze with his before turning and running off. Ren blinked after him, wondering what had really happened.

"REN! Are you okay?" Spirit asked as he reached her. He already had a scythe blade extending from his arm. "Ren?!"

Ren blinked and turned to him. "I-I-I'm fine, there was a witch and a werewolf." She answered, still looking where the werewolf had once stood.

"Are you okay? What happened to your arm and chest?" Ren looked down and saw that her cuts were bleeding fairly heavily and the front of her shirt was torn and bloody as well, though not torn enough for her breasts to be exposed. Spirit took off his light jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get you back. Stein will look at your wounds when we get back." Spirit was bundling her in his arms and running back to the city before she knew what was happening.


	7. Visit to Stein

Ren sat ont he operating table in the nurses office as Dr. Stein cleaned some utensils. "Can you think of anything else?" Spirit asked from his spot in the corner. He had turned around so Ren wouldn't feel embaressed at the fact she had no shirt on. Stein was a professional and he didn't really care for Ren, but since Ren was Misty's friend he helped as best he could.

"Like I said, did my patrols, saw two people, a werewolf and a witch, the witch ran off, I fough the werewolf, you showed up and the werewolf an off." Ren said for what felt like the millionth time. Stein rolled up to her on his chair and placed a beaker int he table next to the bed.

"This may sting a bit." He said, swabbing at her chest with a cotton ball soaked in whatever was int he beaker. "The cuts aren't that deep, except for a few spots. You'll really only need about ten stitches at the most." Stein said, switching out the cotton swab for a clean on. Ren sighed and looked over Steins shoulder at Spirits back.

"I could have won, you know, if you hadn't shown up." Ren mumbled. She wasn't being rude, she just wanted him to know she could handle herself.

"I know, but not with those wounds." Spirit said, turning his head enough where she could see his cheek.

"He's right, if you had kept walking in your wolf form these cuts would have been much more serious." Stein said, picking up a wet washclothe and running it gently down the middle of her chest, over the wounds to wipe away excess blood and chemicals. Stein motioned with his finger for her to turn to her side and she obeyed, sitting so her right leg laid on the bed. Stein repeated the cleaning process with her upper arm. "You'll need more stitches for this one, however, maybe thirty." Stein said, leaning closer to her arm to make sure he got any gunk out of her deep cuts.

"Meaning..?"

"No turning into a wolf, not until the stiches are removed." Stein said sternly.

"But the patrol-"

"Was happening before you came here and will continue until you are better." Spirit piped in.

"If you change with the stitches still in you, they won't be able to meld with your new body and will be riped out, making the cuts deeper." Stein explained. Ren sighed and nodded. Stein wiped her arm with another wet washclothe and grabbed a needle and stiching thread along with a syring. "This is a numbing solution, this may hurt." Stein explained, injecting her with the solution. Ren stiffled a groan since he did it in the center of her cuts. "I'm going to recomend a sling for about two weeks since the stiches may come out or tear." Stein said, stabbing the needle into her arm before the numbing agent had taken affect. Ren bit her lip, waiting until she couldn't feel the needle before she relaxed.

"What about my training?" She asked in Spirits direction."

"It can wait." Spirit said softly. Ren sighed and loked at the white bed sheets, some spots had blood marks on them from her wounds. Stein cut the thread after tying it of and started on a new spot. The numbing solution had taken affect and now she felt nothing.

"Also, I don't think your shoul sleep on your side with these, they may tear." Stein warned.

"Of course they will." Ren sighed, shaking her head. "We're not all stitched so well together like you, Stein." Stein only smiled at her, still focused on her arm and the last stitch.

"Turn." Stein ordered simply, grabbing a new needle and thread. Ren obeyed and turned to face him.

"No numbing stuff, please." Ren said, pushing his hand and the needle away from her. Stein stared at her for a moment before placing the solution down and begining on her stiches. Part of Rens training was to ignore pain, to fight through it. If she couldn't train with Spirit then this was the next best thing. Spirit always went easy on her, limiting his attacks to only punches and kicks to her torso, which was her strongest spot. She would constantly yell at him to actually try and hurt her, so she can experience the pain of being sliced. He always refused, saying that was going to far this soon in her training. Ren shrugged it off, always trying her best to get him angry and maybe have him slip up. The worst he'd ever hurt her was giving her a black eye when he was aiming for her collar bone. Ren wasn't good at reading his body language and thought he was going to swing upa nd hit her chin, so she ducked, only to have his fist slam into her face. He had apologized for hours afterwards as Ren lay on his couch with a bag of frozen peas on her eyes. Ren felt sorry for him. He was trying so hard to help her but he was afraid of hurting her.

Of course, because of how he treated her her she knew how to make him feel better. If during their traing he felt he had hurt her too much and apologized like there was no tomorrow, which he did very much. Ren would go to his house later that night with a book and ask if he'd read to her. She knew he missed doing that with Maka, and Ren was kind enough to allow him to use her as a substitute Maka as she rested her head on his lap and listened as he read her stories from the classic novels she brought him. Spirit loved those nights, although sometimes ti saddened him that it wasn't Maka asking him to read for her, but he was happy he got to be a father figure to someone.


	8. Drama in the outback

Jack and Misty made it back to the hotel safely a few hours after the others did. Maka and Soul were able to catch another kishin but sadly Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty didn't catch anything. Misty sat on the window sill in the room, her legs bent up and her torso leaning down, making her look like she'd been shoved into a small box. Jack sat on the floor beneath her, rubbing her arm.

"GrrrAUUHH! Why can't I ever catch anything?!" Blacl*Star wailed, ripping at his hair.

"Because you're an annoying blue haired monkey faced midget who can't keep his mouth shut." Misty muttered, raising her head enough so she could look at him, her long bangs falling over her eyes, but the ominous purple glow from them shown through. Black*Star shuddered at seeing her and turned away.

"A star like me should be able to get three thousand kishins in one hour! Something is throwing me off, and I think it's you." Black*Star accused, pointing at Misty. Misty only tilted her head like a curious dog at that notion. "You're creepy soul wave-length is scaring away all my kishins." Misty sat there, as though allowing this new thought to sink in before looking to the ceiling and leaning her head back, her bangs falling away from her eyes, to almost anyone in the room, this was the most of Misty's face they'd ever seen.

"My wave-length…?" Misty mumbled, as though really taking this under consideration. "Let me tell you about my wave-length." She said softly, turning around and setting her feet on the ground, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her thighs. "I know my wave-length is strange, and it's because I'm not exactly 'human', I have no blood, at least, it's not red." Soul peeked an eye open at her as she mentioned that fact. "In fact, I don't know what it is." Misty allowed a blade to extend from her left arm and then run her right wrist over the blade, cutting the skin. "Does this look 'normal' to you?" She asked, showing them her wrist. From the cut on her wrist, black smoke like tendrils came, lapping at the air like fire before dissipating. Soul shuddered as the other just looked on in amazement at both the smoke and the fact her skin was healing fast. "So how can my soul be normal is my blood is fake?" Misty asked, her face breaking out into a crazed grin.

Jack stood quickly, she'd never seen Misty smile before, no one had, and this smile was anything but warm and welcoming. She looked as though she had gone mad. "Mist…?" Jack asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Misty looked at her, the smile never leaving her face until she fully noticed the look on Jacks face. Jack looked worried and scared for her. Misty swallowed as she allow the smile to fade, replaced by her usual emotionless face.

"I'm sorry…" Misty said, shaking her head before leaning back and falling from the window. Jack didn't worry about her too much, Misty was one girl who could handle herself.

"Will she be alright?" Tsubaki asked, looking to the window worriedly.

"She just needs alone time, Tsubaki, I'm sure she'll be fine." Kid said, staring at the window as well, his brows furrowed. He felt there was something Misty wasn't telling them, and he wanted to know what it was

* * *

Misty walked down the pre-dawn lit streets, hands shoved her pockets and her head down. She'd let it get control again. The madness in her soul. She gritted her teeth and started running, where to, she didn't know. She started weaving through the streets, trying to get lost but always knowing where she was.

When she finally stopped she found herself at the end of a dock, looking down at the dark green water. Misty swallowed and shook her head wildly, hitting her temple with a clenched fist. She growled and turned around, passing back and forth, allowing some of her anger to release itself slowly so as not to lose complete control.

She swallowed a lump and slowly kneeled down at the hard wood of the dock. "_Monster…how should I feel….creatures lie here…looking through the window…The night he caged her….bruised and broke her….her struggled closer….then her stole her…violet wrists and then her ankle…..silent pain….then he slowly saw his nightmares were his dreams….monster….how should I feel….creatures lie here…looking through the window…..time will hear their voices….I'm a glass child…_" Misty paused before muttering the last line. "_I am Hannah's regrets_…" Misty shook her head, replaying the song over and over again in her mind. It calmed her most of the time but it sometimes made her even angrier. Misty laid down on her back and stared up at the overcast sky, thinking it was going to storm. She felt the heaviness in the air and didn't like it. She preferred cloudy days with no rain.

* * *

"So…we found them here…here…and here, right?" Maka asked, laying a map out on the floor and mapping out where they found the kishins.

"Weren't we at Bells Beach?" Soul asked, looking down from the bed.

"Yeah, but you didn't see a kishin there." Liz said, looking in a mirror and plucking her eyebrows as Kid begged to do them for her. Soul nodded absently, looking at the map.

"There aren't many kishins here." Patty observed.

"That's because they all ran off at the sight of me! The great and powerfull Black*Star!" Black*Star said loudly. Jack growled at him.

"No wond'r wah Mist ran off, you are annoyin'." Jack said, glaring at him.

"Ah, go back to your ranch." Black*Star said, leaning back.

"Black*Star, please don't be so rude…." Tsubaki urged, blushing at the embarrassment of being his weapon. She respected Black*Star very much but sometimes she felt he didn't deserve the title of 'ninja'…even though he had never proved himself to be one.

"Ya'll keep talkin' like that and Ah'll hog tie you to the back of a semi doin' fifty down a dirth path." Jack warned darkly. "Misty ain't never done nothing to ya and ya still give her a hard tahm! Ah just don't git you Black*Star, how cin someone claiming to be sooo great lack the most importn't thing!"

"What thing is that? I got everything!"

"How about some modesty…" Everyone said, staring at him blankly. Black*Star only shrugged them off as he left the room.

"We prankin' him tonight?" Jack asked softly.

"To the fullest extent." Soul said, an evil glint in his eye

* * *

Thank you to all my readers and followers! I'm trying to do as much as I can but I have so many ideas to sort through! I'm considering starting another Soul Eater story. I have the basic theme sorted out but I have three different ways to do it…wait…no, now I have eight….Anyways thank all of you! And if any of you have requests I'd love to hear them!

Till next time my pretties/followers/minions!


	9. Meeting

Ren sat in her room organizing her make-up for the millionth time that day. It was hard to do it with one hand but Ren was always up for a challenge. She'd been trying to keep herself busy all day through random activities. She'd already smeared her face with tooth-paste to kill a zit that was threatening to form, she'd read a few of the shorter books Maka had gotten her, she ate every piece of fruit in the apartment (not to mention the two pounds of bacon Jack had stored away and even watched some gush romance movie. Ren was starting to lose her mind. She again rearranged her lipsticks, now putting them in alphabetical order instead of colors, then she changed it to her most used colors to her least used.

Ren let out a loud, exasperated sigh as she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling, "where are those bitches?!" She groaned loudly. "I'm sooooooooooooo bored!" Ren nearly screamed.

* * *

Nearly twenty miles away Free was wondering around on the dunes near their hide-out. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind. Who the hell was she? Why could she turned into a wolf? His mind was running so fast it hurt. Free stopped walking and just looked towards Death City. He was feeling bad for scratching her that much, he must have really hurt her. He hoped she was okay.

Maybe he should go check on her, like they did in the movies.

Yeah! He should sneak back and see if she was okay! Then he wouldn't have to worry so much cause he'd no she was okay!

Looking behind him he saw the lights were off in the small shelter and knew Eruka was asleep, now would be his best bet to go see her.

Ren wondered around the apartment again, searching for something to do. Blair was out at Chupa Cabra's so she couldn't hang out with her and Spirit was go knows where (probably with Blair). Ren sat on the couch and stared at the TV. She knew there were things she could watch but she just couldn't bring herself to grab the remote out of boredom. She sighed and leaned back on the couch, readying herself to sprout routes and become one with it.

* * *

Free got past the Death City wall without incident and made his way down the streets, sniffing the air and trying to get her scent. It was hard to get and five times he wound up in the wrong place before deciding it had to be on the top floor of the apartment building in front of him. The lights were on and every now and then he saw the flicker of the TV as someone changed the channel. He looked around the building for an easy way to get up there before deciding he'd just take the stairs. The girl was fourth floor and it didn't take him long to get there, now he just had to find her room.

Free tried to move carefully so the ball and chain around his ankle wouldn't make too much noise. He went down two halls before deciding what door was hers. He looked at the door for a few moments before knocking on it. Deep in his mind he wondered if the gentlemanly thing wouldn't been to bring her a present. He turned down the hall before shaking his head and turning back to the door. He heard someone shuffling on the other side before the door opened.

It was her!

She looked as pretty as she did when he first saw her and she was alright!

Ren stood there for a moment, trying to piece together everything. The werewolf guy she'd fought earlier today was standing outside her apartment and smiling at her….

_WHAT?!_

Ren jumped back a bit before glaring at him, "what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She whisper screamed at him.

"I uuhh… wanted to make sure you were okay, I felt like I shouldn't been nicer…Uhhh…." Free looked around for a moment before grabbing a vase off the table in the hallway and thrusting it towards Ren, "these're for you?" He said, blushing slightly. Ren stared at the flowers like it was a bomb before gently talking it and placing it on a table by the door. She'd put it back when he left. "So are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine, justa few stitches." Ren said, the awkwardness in the air was so thick it felt like she couldn't move.

"That's good, that's good, I just wanted to make sure, I'm sorry for hurting you." Free said, like he was apologizing for accidently using her tooth-brush.

"It's fine…" Ren stood there, wondering what else could happen. Neither of them made eye contact and it wasn't until Free pointed down the hall did they look up.

"I'm gonna…go now…um..sorry again." He said, turning and leaving.

"It's okay." Ren said, waving good-bye as he left before closing the door.

...

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Till next time my pretties/followers/minions!


	10. Coming Home

Jack leaned back in her seat, smiling out of the window of the plane as they flew over the ocean. Soul was passed out a few rows ahead next to Maka who was reading. Black*Star was cowering in the corner from Misty who glared at him the entire flight. They were the only ones on the place, so if Misty wanted to launch herself at the shaking ninja, nothing could stop her.

"Ya'll alright, darlin'?" Jack asked, tilting her hat back with her thumb.

"Fine." Misty breathed, hanging her head.

"Come on! Cheer up, Missy-Misty!" Patty cheered, smiling brightly over her seat.

"Patty, Misty doesn't like bright smiles." Liz said, painting her toe-nails.

"Thanks, Liz." Misty said, putting her head on her knees. Patty looked down at the other blonde in wonder before looking at Jack, who was shaking her head with her eyes closed. Patty turned and sat back down.

"Ya think Ren set the 'partment on fire?" Jack asked, trying to get her friends mind off what Black*Star had said. Misty shifted her shoulders and sunk deeper into herself. Jack sighed and looked out of the window, seeing the setting sun in the distance.

* * *

Ren groaned as her eyes opened, glaring at the intruding light from the window. She'd been trying to take a nap as was nearly successful until the pink light hit her eyes. She kicked herself up and walked to her vanity, plopping down and blowing on the mirror. "42-42-564, whenever you wanna knock on deaths door." The mirror shimmered for a few moments before revealing Lord Death and Spirit.

"Ren! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine, Lord Death, I just had a question for Spirit." Rin said with a smile.

"What is it?" The Death Scythe asked, stepping forward.

"Is there any job I can do that doesn't involve running around? My sense of smell still works, I can sit on the wall and sniff around!" Ren begged.

"Renea, right now that's not a good idea. You need to relax. Take this time to relax and catch up on sleep." Spirit said, looking at her like she was a five year old being told to go to bed.

"I-I could organize! I'm really good at paper work!" Ren haggled, smiling desperately.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." Spirit sighed.

"I'm not used to just laying around the house! I need to do something!" She said, trying to look pathetic.

"If you'd really like something to do, I suppose you could help Stein in the lab. It's such a mess in there!" Lord Death said, bobbing around behind Spirit.

"YES! Anything to keep my mind busy!" Ren said, nodding happily.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow after school go to Steins office and help him get organized." Lord Death decided happily, bouncing some. Ren sighed in relief.

"How's your arm?" Spirit asked, smiling kindly at her.

"It's fine, a little itchy but it's fine." The she-wolf answered, poking her stitches.

"Don't mess with them too much, they might rip."

"Alright, alright, I won't. See ya later, Spirit." Ren said as the mirror shimmered and she was staring back into her own eyes.

* * *

"Flight 135 to Reno, Nevada, now boarding." The emotionless voice overhead droned out. Misty stood hunched by the luggage claim, waiting for her and Jack's bags to come into view. There was a good ten foot gap on either side of her as she watched the belt go around and around.

"They better not have lost my things…I was in the middle of that book." Misty muttered, not turning to Jack.

"It'll be fine, Sugar." Jack said, smiling when she saw her camouflage back-pack come into view.

"Where are the others?"

"Eatin'. I think Maka went to make a call back t'Lord Death."

"Makes sense." Misty whispered, seeing her bag emerge from the back room. It looked like it had gone through hell and back, but amazing it could still take much more abuse. "How long will this flight take?"

"If all goes well, no more than two hours." Jack answered, closing her bag from inspecting the contents.

"What are the odds Ren got into trouble?"

"'Bout as much as a buckin' bull will stomp ya when you're thrown off."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short, but I'm trying to just get my mind moving, hopefully my writers block will be all gone soon and these stories can get rolling again!**


End file.
